ourparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Karan Sigil
Karan Sigil is the protagonist of Our Paradise Lost and the leader of the 1001st Task Force. Appearance Karan is a teenage boy with short, somewhat unkempt black hair, and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt under a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, pants, and boots. Background Karan and his family migrated to Sanjuras from the Tekgnos Federation eight years ago, following the Great Dissolution. His father, Erich Sigil, is a retired officer in the Federal Armed Services, and his mother, Gertrud Sigil, a discharged soldier. Karan was raised to learn combative arts to protect himself and his friends. His closest friend is a fellow immigrant, Hermea Norfür, who he has known since before the Great Dissolution. Personality Karan is a man of few words, who lets his actions speak for him. The only people he speaks to are his parents, and once in a while, Hermea. Apparently stoic and emotionless, what lies underneath that exterior is mostly a mystery. Combined with his quiet impulsiveness and tendency to get into trouble for the sake of his ideals, this makes him rather difficult to work with, since it's easy to misunderstand what he intends. According to Hermea, he possesses a deep sense of honour and justice, doing what's right despite what the cynics might say. Abilities Karan is a skilled gunfighter. His aim with a handgun is unquestioned, having years of practice with the weapon in question. He is athletic and above average in physical abilities, able to run for extended periods of time with minimal hydration, and jump up to several feet away. When things get up close and personal, he can defend himself using a standard unarmed combat style used by the Tekgnos military. This can be attributed to his parents having raised him to be an able fighter with or without tools. Karan is a man who thinks on his feet, something he also got from his parents. Nevertheless his plans tend to be simple and short term. Equipment Karan is equipped with a pair of P-15 "Trackers", a .45 calibre sidearm once used by the Tekgnos Federation. The pistols are loaded with smart ammunition, which automatically tracks targets, and have a clip size of 12 rounds. Karan tends to rely on the built-in fire and forget system during hectic fights involving multiple of enemies. His weapon of last resort is the Δ-15 Magnetic Acceleration Carbine, nicknamed "MAC" or "Slug". It is a high-powered handheld railgun that fires armour-piercing Wolfram slugs at a muzzle velocity of between 1200 to 9600 m/s. Due to the amount of energy needed to fire the weapon, its battery is only capable of powering eight shots at the minimum setting, and one shot at the maximum setting, before requiring a recharge. It should be noted, however, that despite its power, the Tekgnos Federation considers the Δ-15 a light support weapon. Lastly, Karan is also equipped with the M1 Combat Knife, useful for both melee combat and for use as a survival knife. See Also *Erich Sigil *Gertrud Sigil *1001st Task Force Category:Characters Category:Our Paradise Lost Category:Thousand Hands